Beating hearts
by 7sasukesprincess7
Summary: SasukexSakura After Sasuke's parents are killed Sakura tells him that their hearts are linked. Six years later when he goes to leave for Orochimaru, she brings the subject back up. What will he say? What will he do?


**Beating Hearts**

**By: Iris**

**Please go easy on me, because this is my first fanfiction to post I hope you like it!**

Sasuke Uchiha sat on the edge of the dock. Not that long ago he had been here with his father. But now… he was alone. The seven year old pulled his knees up to his chest. 

_Th-thump_

'_Mother…Father, why?' _he asked himself inwardly. The events that had occurred that night flashed relentlessly in his mind's eye.

His obsidian eyes flooded, and he shut them tightly, trying to stop himself from crying. "Itachi…" the boy muttered to himself. His small hands curled into tightly woven fists. "I hate you brother…" his small voice growled.

"Sasuke!"

"Mom!?" Sasuke looked around expecting to see his deceased mother, Mikoto, running towards him. Instead he saw a pink haired girl in a pleasantly bright yellow kimono running towards him.

"Sasuke," the girl yelled finally catching up to him and kneeled down close to him. Her green eyes sparkled and they matched perfectly with her obi.

"Hn…" the raven haired boy looked away and wiped at his eyes. "What do you want Sakura?" he asked while trying to calm himself down without the girl noticing.

Sakura smiled at her best friend weakly, "I thought it would be a good idea to go to the festival tonight. I thought that it might make you feel better, Sasuke-kun." the young girl stated quietly, not wanting it to be taken the wrong way.

"There's nothing wrong, Sak," The young Uchiha said.

" The Third Hokage says that a boy only hugs his knees when he feels truly alone…" Sakura said motioning at Sasuke's position. "You must feel alone, because the Third Hokage is always right."

The boy scowled, "Stupid Lord Hokage, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Sakura rested a green finger nail painted hand ontop of Sasuke's head.

"I'm here for you, Sasuke, don't block me out," Sakura said carefully. Then they looked at each other.

"Sak…I-I…I do feel alone. Like there's nothing left." He hugged his knees tighter and let his tears stream. "I don't want to be alone."

Sakura wrapped her thin arms around Sasuke. "It's okay, Sasuke, you're not alone." She took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel the rhythm?" She asked looking into his deep obsidian pools.

The Uchiha looked at her questioningly, but nodded all the same.

_Th-thump_

"Sasuke ," Sakura smiled at her friend brightly at her friend brightly. "Our hearts are linked, since the beat is conjoined, our fates are entwined. I heard that when my mom was telling me about meeting dad," the girl said proudly but seriously.

She smiled again and brighter, "Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke said pulling her body closer, "Thank you…" he repeated while holding her.

Time Skip

Sasuke walked along the deserted Konoha streets in pitch black. A pack swung at his side and he was unsure of ever coming back.

"Sasuke…" the voice was familiar, belonging to a person that was very precious to Sasuke. Her name was Sakura Haruno. She stood a couple of yards ahead of him, waiting for him to walk closer.

The Uchiha didn't reply, but kept walking until she was standing a couple of feet behind him. "What're you doing out at this time, you should be at home in your bed." Sasuke asked quietly, knowing fully the reason why she was here.

"You should be at home, too, Sasuke. Why are you here?" She too knew the answer to her own question.

"I need to get stronger, Sak, you know that." the boy said taking a couple of steps foreword.

"You can get stronger here, Sasuke, you don't have to go to Orochimaru!(author cringes) He's only using you!" Sakura said with her eyes tearing up.

"There's nothing left here for me, Sakura. I feel like I'm playing games here. You know that too." he stopped at turned to her, "I need to do this."

"Sasuke, please. Don't do this!! Please, I'll stay with you. I'll make you happy, Sasuke. Just…stay with me…please." Sakura ran up closer to him.

Sasuke walked on ahead without her. Listening but trying not to turn to comfort her.

"Stop! I-If you don't I'll scream!" Sakura yelled. The Uchiha called her bluff and kept walking. Sakura's eyes widened panicking that he was leaving, not giving her a thought at all.

"If you leave me, Sasuke, then I'll feel all alone. I-I don't have a world if you're not in it…Sasuke…" Sakura said, taking some deep rattling breaths to calm herself. The girl's words struck a string in Sasuke's heart.

Sakura threw up a last pitch effort to stop him. "Do you remember when we were kids? Right after your family was killed, the day I said that our hearts are linked… Well if you aren't here, Sasuke I might as well be dead." She started crying, "Take me with you, at least! Please! Sasuke, I love you!!"

Sakura was shaking while Sasuke mulled over her words. He almost immediately disappeared, Sakura gasped.

"SASUKE!!" she screamed.

"Sak," he stood directly behind her. His breaths tickled her ear. "Thank you for being there, but I'm doing this so I can come back to you."

Thwack

Darkness clouded at the corners of Sakura's eyesight. She struggled to stay awake. "Sasuke…" The murmur passed through her lips.

The last thing she saw was Sasuke smiling down into her face. It was a sad and regretting smile, but was comforting to her. A small reassurance that he would come back.

'_so I can come back to you…Does this mean you love me Sasuke?' _Sakura thought.

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump_

"Sasuke!!" Sakura sprang up from the bench she was laying on the next morning. She was within Konoha's gates.

cling, clank

Sakura looked down and saw Sasuke's head band bumping into her chest. Right overtop of her heart. (AN. The headband was tied around her sleeve and in clinked against her breastplate that was under her dress.)

_Th-thump_

Sakura took Sasuke's headband into her delicate hands and started to cry.

'_Sasuke…I love you…'_

_Th-thump_

'_Sakura…'_ the Uchiha thought as he walked into the darkness of Orochimaru's clutches. _'I love you, and I will come back. With revenge out of my way, you can own my heart…'_

_Th-thump_

_Th-thump…_

**So the main point of this story is saying how Sasuke and Sakura's hearts are linked because they beat in the same rhythm. I hope you guys liked this, this is my first fan fiction that I'm posting.**

**Read and Review, please, but please no flames. And visit me again to read more of my stories.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Iris**


End file.
